1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tree stand, and in particular to a stand which can be used to climb and support a load in a tree.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
As described in the inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,546, issued Jul. 8, 2003, (which is incorporated herein by reference) tree stands are load supporting platforms used primarily by hunters. The stands are used to climb a tree and to support a hunter at an elevated position on the trunk of a tree. Most conventional tree stands are formed of two parts, including a top or seat platform and a bottom or footrest platform. Examples of such tree stands are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,620, issued to L. R. Gibson on Dec. 18, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,522, issued to D. L. Shelton on May 10, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,309, issued to J. W. Venson on Jun. 24, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,942, issued to R. E. Bradley on Jul. 24, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,925, issued to G. T. Walker, Jr. on Mar. 24, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,076, issued to R. L. Louk et al on Aug. 10, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,464, issued to B. D. Gardner on Jul. 7, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,541, issued to N. Arcuri on Dec. 1, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,883, issued to S. N. Carriere on Jan. 26, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,348, issued to J. M. Louk et al on Jul. 13, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,242, issued to R. R. Woller et al on Nov. 2, 1999 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,000, issued to S. M. Johnson on Jul. 24, 2001.
It will be noted that the basic elements of tree stands of the type described herein include a planar load supporting platform; a pair of support arms connected to the sides of the platform; a belt having free ends slidable in free ends of the support arms for forming a loop around the tree, and latches on the support arms for releasably locking the free ends of the belt in the free ends of the support arms. Two load supporting platforms are required. An upper platform includes a seat for supporting a person, and a lower platform supports the feet.
When climbing a tree, the outer end of a platform is tilted upwardly so that the belt can be slid up the tree trunk. In the case of the upper platform, the user stands on the lower platform and manually manipulates the upper or seat platform. The lower platform is moved using the feet, which are connected to the lower platform by a strap. The strap is also used to connect the platforms together when the stand is in the storage or transport condition. Obviously, the platforms should be kept as close as possible to the horizontal. As the stand is moved up a tree the length of the loop of belt around the tree must become smaller as the diameter of the tree trunk reduces; otherwise, the platform will no longer be horizontal. Accordingly, the belt must be shortened which is done by releasing one of the latches and pushing the belt into the tubular support arm. A problem with existing stands is the difficulty in making the loop shorter as the trunk becomes narrower. The user is required to release the belt latch with one hand and manually move the belt into the support arm with the other hand. This is particularly difficult when shortening the belt on the lower platform.